Gaedynn Ulraes
Gaedynn Ulraes was a warrior and an officer in the Brotherhood of the Griffon mercenary company. He was primarily known for his superb markmanship as an archer. History Gaedynn was from minor nobility and spent most of his youth as a hostage of the elves of the Yuirwood, who taught him archery and woodcraft. He participated in the Brotherhood's war with Szass Tam and traveled with Aoth Fezim to Chessenta. After the Brotherhood foiled a plot by abishai to murder residents of Luthcheq and pin the killings on mages, Gaedynn was assigned to travel to Threskel with Jhesrhi Coldcreek to investigate rumors of an ancient red dragon in the Skyrider Mountains. There, Gaedynn and Jhesri were captured by Alasklerbanbastos' minions and taken to Mount Thulbane. They later escaped and continued on to the Skyriders. There, they traveled through a planar rift to the Shadowfell, where they found Tchazzar imprisoned by a blight wyrm. Jhesrhi freed Tchazzar and they traveled back to Luthcheq, where Tchazzar reclaimed his throne. Gaedynn fought bravely in Chessenta's war with Threskel, leading the counter-attack that broke the siege of Soolabax and then fighting in the two battles that resulted in Alasklerbanbastos' defeat by Tchazzar. He then traveled with Aoth and Cera Eurthos to Akanûl on a mission to convince the Akanûlans not to join Chessenta in a war against Tymanther. In order to convince Queen Arathane that the dragonborn were not the ones responsible for attacks against villages and caravans, the Brotherhood and allied genasi journeyed to the lair of the gray dragon Vairshekellabex, killed him, and retrieved documents proving that clergy of Tiamat were responsible. Gaedynn returned to Chessenta with Aoth. He narrowly escaped death when Tchazzar discovered the Brotherhood's plotting and attempted to kill him while he was asleep with a common tart. Jhesrhi magically whisked him out of his room and flew him naked on the wind back to the Brotherhood's encampment outside Luthcheq. After he dressed himself for battle, he fought in the Battle of Luthcheq, helping to defeat Tchazzar and Alasklerbanbastos. Relationships Gaedynn and Jhesrhi shared a common affection but, due to her fear of the touch of another sentient creature, their feelings never bloomed into romance. When Jhesrhi gain an aura of elemental flame around her and was physically unable to stand close to other humans, it was unlikely they would ever develop their feelings. He was also the grandson of Aoth Fezim. Appearance Gaedynn was lanky and had shoulder-length reddish hair. Personality Gaedynn was intelligent and extremely cocky. He seemed to have a wisecrack for every situation. In spite of his fondness for Jhesrhi, he was quite a womanizer. Religion Although Gaedynn didn't appear to have strong faith in any gods, he sometimes called on the aid of elven deities such as Corellon. Equipment Gaedynn carried an enchanted bow and wore brigandine armor. He flies the griffon Eider into battle. References Category:Fighters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Members of the Brotherhood of the Griffon Category:Inhabitants of the Yuirwood Category:Inhabitants of Aglarond Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of Chessenta Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants